horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bed
"Bed" is a song by American rapper Nicki Minaj from her fourth studio album, Queen (2018). It was released as the second single from the album, and features guest vocals by American singer Ariana Grande. It marks the fourth collaboration between the two. Lyrics Got a bed, wit' your name on it Wit’ your name on it Got a kiss, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Thousand on the sheets Waitin’ for you on some thousand dollar sheets I got Carter III on repeat Back shots to the beat of (a milli') on you Got me acting like you got a milli' on you You say I'm the GOAT, yeah the billy on you I could make all your dreams come true Wanna fall through, then you better come through Don't make me wait until the morning Got a bed, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Got a kiss, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Love me good Love me down, don’t turn me down Got a bed, wit’ your name on it Wit' your name on it Strawberry lingerie Waiting for you, strawberries lingerie You told me you on the way Messed around, messed around, put it down on you I’ma do everything I said I'm gon' do Pretty little body, it look better on you Might have to blow it like a feather on you Waterfalls, ooh, yeah, you better come through Don't make me wait until the morning Got a bed, wit’ your name on it Wit' your name on it Got a kiss, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Love me good Love me down, don't turn me down Got a bed, wit' your name on it (Ooh yeah) Wit' your name on it (On it) O-on, on it (On it) O-on, on it O-on, on it O-on, on it (But I put your name, on it) Yo He in my startin' five He get the city live These niggas scared they doing fifty in a fifty-five I'm tryna clap them like somebody told 'em gimme five I'm be a half an hour but I told 'em gimme five I'm tryna dance on 'em, blow my advance on 'em I like 'em better when he got some sweatpants on 'em I like his hang time, he said his head right I said go all the way down and then head right I watch him fuck it up, look at him luckin' up I said you need some thick skin, baby, suck it up He go insane on it, I put my fame on it Coulda' put Zayn on it, but I put your name on it Got a bed, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Got a kiss, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Love me good Love me down, don't turn me down (turn it down, baby) Got a bed, wit' your name on it Wit' your name on it Why It Sucks #It's just another sex anthem from this collaboration, Ariana sings about having a man get in bed with her, and Nicki just raps about her performing sex acts on her lover, wearing provocative clothing, and getting with somebody in bed with expensive sheets. #The instrumental is just your typical downtempo pop and just sounds boring and dull. #The music video is yet again another excuse for Nicki and Ariana to act sexy and scandalous. There are just a ton of shots of Nicki's butt and boobs during this video. Good Qualities #Ariana's singing is pretty good in this song, going for a more silkier and softer tone. #While the music video may have a lot of flaws, the location they chose to film is actually quite beautiful to look at, and the transitions are quite creative. Music Video Nicki Minaj - Bed ft. Ariana Grande Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Gross songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Boring Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Men